HiHi Puffy Horror
by musicamode
Summary: Ami, Yumi and Kaz spend the night in a hotel, which is, unknownst to them, HAUNTED! It's more humor than horror... And it's my first Puffy fic, so BE NICE! It's better than it sounds. Please R&R!
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi_ characters. Nor do I own Ramsley (he belongs to the Haunted Mansion movie.) But I do own the _Last Night Hotel, _so don't touch it! (Butfor those who Review my story, I'll be happy to rent you a room at half price.-)

* * *

"C'mon, Kaz, let's just stop at this hotel. And, unlike the last 22 hotels we've seen, the sign says this one has vacancy." Yumi said.

"Why are we looking for hotels, anyway? Why can't we sleep in the tour bus?" Ami questioned.

"Because Kaz flamethrowered – flamethrowed – argh! He burned everything to a crisp when he was chasing Teriyaki and Geng Kang, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Kaz stopped the bus and they all piled out. Ami looked at the sign again.

"_Last Night Hotel_? That sounds kinda creepy."

"Well, it's the best we've found. C'mon, let's go check in." Yumi said.

The three of them walked into the dust-and-spiderweb-strewn lobby. Ami rang the service bell on the desk. For a moment, nothing happened. Then all three of them screamed in horror as a ghastly figure rose up from behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" he said in a dry, raspy voice.

"W-we'd like two rooms, please." Kaz stammered.

"Please follow me."

He led them up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway. He stopped at two doors.

"This will be the Puffy's room," he motioned to room 213.

"And this will be Kaz's room." The man opened the door across from it, room 207.

"I hope you will have a pleasant stay. My name is Ramsley. Just call if you need anything." The man grinned, making his taut, pale, thin-looking skin pull even tighter around his skull. Then he turned and descended the stairs with barely more than a whisper.

"Jeez, that guy's creepy. Good thing we'll only be staying here for one night." Ami said.

"Ditto. 'Night, Kaz."

"Goodnight, girls."

Yumi and Ami opened the door to their room, half hoping to find a luxury suite. Instead they got a rather small, dusty room with a bathroom, sink, and two twin beds. They sighed and got into bed.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Yumi stated.

Just as they got settled in, Ami asked:

"Yumi?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd that guy know our names?"

* * *

Well? I hope you enjoyed it! More is on the way, as soon as I get over this bout of Writer's Block... (Yes, I know it's short. and I know that in a normal hotel, rooms 207 and 213 wouldn't be across from each other.) Anyway...

Please R&R!


	2. Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi_ characters. Nor do I own Ramsley (he belongs to the Haunted Mansion movie.) But I do own the _Last Night Hotel, _so don't touch it! (But for those who Review my story, I'll be happy to rent you a room at half price.-)

* * *

Ami looked wearily at her watch. It was 2:00 AM, and she hadn't gotten any sleep. Yumi was fast asleep in the other bed. The girl looked around the room. Her eyes suddenly locked on a shimmering mist floating in the corner of the room. Ami tried to speak, scream, anything, but all that came out were little squeaks of fear. The mist moved closer until it was hovering right over Yumi, bathing her in an eerie, pale glow. Then Ami found her voice.

"YUMI! WAKE UP!" She screamed.

And wake up, Yumi did. She fell out of bed and became entangled in the sheets. Meanwhile, the mist had disappeared.

"What is it! Earthquake! Burglar!"

"No, there was a ghost!"

Yumi yanked the sheets off her head and glared at her friend.

"You woke me up just because you thought you saw a ghost!" she said angrily.

"No! There really was a ghost! You've got to believe – "

At that moment, Kaz's terrified scream sounded from his room.

"KAZ!"

The girls had to break down their manager's door to get to him. They found him curled up in the corner, almost hyperventilating, his eyes wide with fear. The glimmering mist hung above him, but it disappeared almost instantly when Ami and Yumi broke the door down.

"Kaz, are you alright?" Ami asked.

"Oh, girls! It was horrible! I was just sitting there watching TV, when this misty ghost thing comes through the wall!"

"Kaz, that's t-- Hold on! Your room has a TV?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Lets just go and ask Ramsley if we can have different rooms." Ami said before anything could start up.

"I agree." Kaz said, eyeing Yumi nervously.

Yumi led the way to the lobby, followed by Ami and Kaz. Suddenly, the power blinked, plunging the trio into total darkness for about thirty seconds. There was a strangled cry, and the lights came back on. Kaz was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Oooo... well?

WalkieTalkie: I will. Thanks for reviewing!

Alex Warlorn: Mostly a set up -. Thanks.

To-think-of-a-nice-name: Thank you!

ShadowTheHedgehog92: Really? Hmmm... Thanks!

Thank you all for reviewing. I'll be sure to check out some of your stories!

If you havn't already, please R&R! (And if you have, review again. It makes me happy!-)


	3. Don't Play in the Kitchen

Hello, peoples! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. High school has kept me within its brick-covered clutches. As usual, I do not own Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi. Or Ramsley. But the Last Night Hotel is mine. I'm REALLY trying to make longer chapters. No flames please!

* * *

"Ami?"

"Yeah?"

"W-where's Kaz?"

"He must've gone back to his room to wait." Yumi said nervously.

"Or maybe… the GHOST GOT HIM!" Ami squealed.

"Shhhhhhhhh! Lets just find that Ramsley guy and get this all sorted out, 'K?"

They continued for the lobby. When they got there, no one was at the front desk. Ami rang the small bell. No one answered. Both girls jumped at the sound of something rattling around in the dining room.

"Uh… R-Ramsley? Can we – " Ami had pushed the door open to reveal an empty dining room. The sound came again from the kitchen. Ami and Yumi crept over to the kitchen door and opened it. It was pitch black inside; Yumi felt along the wall for the light switch. She found it and flipped the light on.

"Yu-Yumi…" Ami whimpered.

"What?"

Ami pointed and Yumi looked up. The Mist was hovering near the ceiling, only this time… it had a face. Kaz's face to be exact. Both Ami and Yumi screamed before running out of the kitchen.

"I told you! I told you the ghost got Kaz!" Ami yelled.

They had run out of the dining room when Yumi stopped.

"Wait a second! Ami!"

Ami stopped and looked at her friend.

"What?"

"How do we know that thing is really a ghost? I mean, it's probably just a setup."

"Sure didn't look like a setup to me." Ami said.

Yumi shook her head.

"They probably just used projectors or something."

"Who's 'they'?"

"Let's just find Ramsley. Maybe he knows what's going on." Yumi said.

Ami nodded and followed Yumi as she walked off towards the service area. Yumi walked up to a door with a lopsided "Employees Only" sign hanging on it. As she reached for the handle, Ami grabbed her arm.

"That says 'Employees Only'." She said.

"I can read, Ami."

"We shouldn't go in there." Ami said.

"Stop being such a 'fraidy cat!"

Suddenly a shadow fell across the two rock stars.

"Are you girlsss looking for sssomething?" a voice hissed.

* * *

Uh Oh! Looks like the girls have gotten themselves into even more trouble.

_Metal Bahamut: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_TheJapaneseWeirdo: Thanks!_

_AlteanWarriorofDestiny: I'll try to update as soon as possible! ;) Thankee!_

_animereader1: lol Yeah, it is! Thanks!_

_Look out: I will. Thanks._

_evilforces: Thanx! Me too!_

_Eefree: Thanks! It is creepy. I'll try to make it longer._

_Cattigirl: I'm hoping I did a little better on this chapter. Thanks!_

_xXSqueakerXx: Thanks, that's what I try to do!_

_Feline Fury: Really? Lol thanx, I will!_

_The-Bad-Touch-Girl: You make it sound like it's already finished. ;) Don't worry, it'll be longer._

Thanks to all reviewers! Please R&R. If you already have, review again. It makes an author happy. XD


End file.
